


feel it happen

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they're slightly rushed, they're always looking for ways to get more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel it happen

She’s riding his dick with the rare desperation of someone who’s been horny for a week and hasn’t had any time with her partner - or to herself.

It would figure that the week her new birth control kicks in would be the beginning of an absolute hell-month of rushing around. As it is, they’ve only got a little while today, but they miss their sex life (he misses her; he thinks she misses him as well) too much not to engage.

And she is _into_ it. “Makahhhhh,” Soul warns. “If you keep that up I’m gonna come before you...”

“It’s okay. I love it when I can feel you,” she says, grinning in a roguish way that _only serves to push him closer to the edge_.

“Mmmmmmm...fuck,” he groans.

Maka pauses her gyrations, looking into his eyes for a moment. “If you want to, then I wanna feel it happen.”

He answers by rolling his hips upward. With her legs snug around his thighs and the back of the chair to hold him up, it’s effortless to get back into their perfect rhythm.

“Come for me, Soul,” she says, voice tender enough for sex, hard enough to still be the sound he thinks of as her _meister voice_.

Soul gives in so, so gladly to her wishes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sighs into her kiss, and as his pleasure spills over, he throws himself into the throb of his orgasm. She closes her eyes; through the haze he notices her mouth open in an enticing little “o” while she focuses.

“I felt you move,” Maka reveals, voice as chipper as though she’d found money, just before Soul surrenders to his desire to kiss. It takes energy, though, and before long, he slumps forward to lean on her shoulder.

“Mmm. I felt it a lot too,” he says, a little dazed, the world still far away before his senses return. Maka has her arms around him and keeps turning her head to glance at his face, eyes big, curious, and unsubtle.

“What?” he asks.

“Oh, I just like watching you.” She grins like the cat that ate all the cream. He sticks his tongue out just for flirtation's sake.

“You didn’t come.” Soul states what he thinks is obvious. After all, he knows her orgasms - it’s unlikely that he would not notice.

“Well, no...” she says, biting her lip. “I was hoping you could just use your hand, but if you’re too tired...”

It’s Soul’s turn to allow a big smirk across his face. “I’ll use my mouth, if you want me to.”

“Doesn’t that mean you’re gonna--” Maka nods down to where she’s still sitting in his lap. “--taste it? Yourself?”

“Well, you do it all the time,” he says, voice convincingly confident, he thinks. He’s a little worried, but now it feels like a challenge - if she can swallow for him, and he loves eating her out, why couldn’t he handle eating her out when he's already come inside her?

She interrupts his thoughts by planting a wet kiss on his lips. “If you’re sure,” she murmurs. “We probably have enough time before we need to leave.”

Soul glances at the clock on the dresser. Just enough. ...They might be two minutes late. Who cares?

Maka sits on the chair instead now, and Soul kisses his way down from her face to her breasts, where he lingers for just a few moments before continuing his journey. Wet nips and kisses get her breathing heavily, and at last, he props her thighs on his shoulders, letting her back slide down so her legs can part for glorious full access.

He spreads her with his tongue, eliciting from her a happy sigh, and she tightens her grip on the arms of the chair.

Tasting himself isn’t quite the nasty experience he feared. His come is stronger than what he’s used to from Maka alone - he’s more bitter, more salty, but not _that_  bad.

Sexually exhausted though he should be, Soul can’t help some arousal at the thought that this, too, is togetherness. He was _here_ , inside her, so wrought with excitement that he couldn’t hold his climax back, and each of his thick licks reminds him of her voice in that moment.  _“Come for me, Soul.”_

He hums as though this were his favorite meal (in a manner of speaking, it’s probably true) and slurps in the greedy way that always makes her blush and giggle. It works, and he chuckles too before interlacing their fingers with one hand, moving his other to assist his mouth.

Her hips jerk ever so slightly; it’s a telltale sign that she’s on the fast track to a climax. He commits his tongue to its motion around her clit, and her fingers tighten over his.

“So wet, too slippery,” she pants. “Go harder. Please!”

Soul answers by redoubling his efforts, and is rewarded with his partner’s voice as its pitch increases until she comes. He, too, can feel her throb around his fingers.

He slows his movements until he is only waiting there for her to come back from cloud nine, giving her pussy another kiss before sitting up again to meet her face-to-face.

“I want to sleep,” he says, allowing his deadpan manner to take over all his mushy feelings. Maka pats his cheek.

“Maybe we can cut the party short,” she muses before standing up. Soul is pretty sure his eyes light up like fireworks at the suggestion.


End file.
